ABC Kids (Australia)
ABC Kids is the name of Australian Broadcasting Corporation part-time channel, broadcasting shows for children aged 2-6 between the hours of 5am and 7pm in each local Australian market. Outside of those hours the frequency is known as the ABC2 channel and it supplements the flagship ABC channel with extra adult-oriented programming. Launched on 2 May 2011 as ABC4Kids, it is the responsibility of the Australian Broadcasting Corporation's television division, and is available nationally to digital television viewers in Australia. It broadcast from 5am to 7pm each day sharing the same bandwidth with ABC2 (broadcast after 7pm). History In 2009, two daily blocks of children's programming were launched as ABC for Kids, running from 8:00am to 11:00am and 2:55pm to 4:00pm on ABC TV. From 4 December 2009 (the day that ABC3 was launched to target 7 to 14-year olds), a new preschool children's block, ABC For Kids on 2 was launched on ABC2, featuring children's programming everyday until 7pm. Some ABC2 programmes had to be cancelled or relocated to other channels, such as Rage. The block was extended to run as a new part-time daily channel sharing the same bandwidth of ABC2 between 5am and 7pm and was rebranded as ABC 4 Kids on 2 May 2011. On 2 March 2015, the name of the channel reverted to ABC Kids, which was the original branding of pre-school/teen programming on the ABC, years prior to ABC3's launch in late 2009. Upon the re-launch of the ABC Kids brand, a new logo was unveiled. The programming timetable of the channel never had a revamp. Sometime in 2020, if they add more new shows like Let's Go Luna! and Esme & Roy, the daily channel will have a new extended time from 5am to 8pm. Programming The ABC Kids programming schedule comprises of blocks of shows, interspersed with short Giggle and Hoot and Play School segments. Episodes from the same series often play at multiple times per day. Current programming * Andy's Dinosaur Adventures * Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * Andy's Safari Adventures * Andy's Secret Hideout * Andy's Wild Adventures * Arthur * Baby Jake * Bananas in Pyjamas (Animated series) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Bing * Bluey (2018 TV series) * Bob the Builder (2015 TV series) * Brewster The Rooster * Clangers * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * The Day Henry Met... * Dino Dana * Dinosaur Train * Dirtgirlworld * Dot. * Emma! * Fireman Sam * Five Minutes More * Floogals * Get Grubby TV * Giggle and Hoot * Go Jetters * Guess How Much I Love You * Hey Duggee * The Hive * Hoopla Doopla! * Hoot Hoot Go! * In the Night Garden... * Kazoops! * Kiddets * Kiri and Lou * Lah-Lah's Adventures * Lah-Lah's Stripy Sock Club * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Little Princess * Little Roy * Luo Bao Bei * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Mister Maker Around the World * Molly and Mack * Moon and Me * Mouk * Nella the Princess Knight * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Numberblocks * The Numtums * Octonauts * Olobob Top * Peg + Cat * Peppa Pig * Peter Rabbit * PJ Masks * Play School * Play School Art Time * Play School Nursery Rhyme News Time * Pocoyo * Ready Jet Go! * Rita and Crocodile * Rusty Rivets * Sally & Possum * Sarah & Duck * School of Roars * Sesame Street * Teacup Travels * Teletubbies (Reboot series) * Thomas & Friends * Timmy Time * Tree Fu Tom * Twirlywoos * Waffle The Wonder Dog * Wallykazam! * Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! * WildWoods Upcoming programming * Let's Go Luna! (TBA 2020) (Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! might move to 12:40 PM in the weekdays and 12:51 PM in the weekends, replacing Mister Maker) * Esme & Roy (TBA 2020) (replacing Mouk, WildWoods, Ben And Holly's Little Kingdom, Brewster The Rooster, The Hive, and Five Minutes More) * Sadie's Big World (TBA 2020) (replacing Wallykazam!, and Ready Jet Go!) * MC Ferret's Amazing Adventures (TBA 2020) Former programming * 3-2-1 Contact * 64 Zoo Lane * Aliens Love Underpants And... * The Adventures of Abney & Teal * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky * The Adventures of Spot * The Adventures of Tintin * Albert the Fifth Musketeer * Andy Pandy * Andy's Baby Animals * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Angelmouse * Animal Mechanicals * Animal Stories * Archibald the Koala * Art Attack * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Baby Antonio's Circus * The Baby Triplets * Bananas In Pyjamas (Classic series) * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Becca's Bunch * Big Sister & Little Brother * Bill and Ben * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bob the Builder (Original series) * Bob the Builder: Project Build It * Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! * Boohbah * Boj * Bookaboo * Brum * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Busy Buses * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Busytown Mysteries * Caillou * Charlie and Lola * Chloe's Closet * Chuggington * Cloudbabies * Connie the Cow * Curious George * Dick Bruna's Miffy Storybook Classics * Dinotrux * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dragon * Driver Dan's Story Train * Ella the Elephant * Ethelbert the Tiger * The Fairies * The Ferals * Ferry Boat Fred * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fimbles * Fly Tales * The Forgotten Toys * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Franny's Feet * The Furchester Hotel * Gaspard and Lisa * Grandpa In My Pocket * Guess with Jess * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's World * Hilltop Hospital * The Hoobs * Hooley Dooleys * Igam Ogam * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jamillah and Aladdin * Jane and the Dragon * Jim Henson's Pajanimals * Joe and Jack * Johnson and Friends * The Justine Clarke Show! * Kipper * The Koala Brothers * Lachy! * LazyTown * Lift Off * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! * Little Bear * Little Charley Bear * Little Red Tractor * Lizzie's Library * Lunar Jim * Madeline * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Magic Mountain * The Magic Roundabout * Maisy * Make Way For Noddy * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Max & Ruby * Maya the Bee * Messy Goes to Okido * Miffy and Friends * Mike the Knight * Mofy * The Mr. Men Show * Mr. Squiggle * The New Adventures of Blinky Bill * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Noddy in Toyland * Oakie Doke * Oswald * Olivia * Pablo * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Petals * Pet Superstars * Pingu * Pingu in the City * Pinky Dinky Doo * Playdate * Play School Celebrity Covers * Poko * The Pop Pups * Postcards from Buster * Postman Pat * Puffin Rock * Q Pootle 5 * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion * The Raggy Dolls * Rainbow Chicks * Rastamouse * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * Roary the Racing Car * Rubbadubbers * Rupert * The Save-Ums * Scout & The Gumboot Kids * Shaun the Sheep * Small Potatoes * Spot's Musical Adventures * Swap Shop (Australian TV series) * Sydney Sailboat * Teletubbies (Original series) * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * This is Scarlett and Isaiah * Tickety Toc * Tilly and Friends * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tiny Planets * ToddWorld * Toby's Travelling Circus * Wallace and Gromit * Wanda and the Alien (TV series) * Waybuloo * What's The Big Idea? * Wibbly Pig * Widget (TV series) * Wiggle and Learn! * William's Wish Wellingtons * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The WotWots * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yoho Ahoy * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! * Zigby * Zog ABC Kids World It's ABC KIDS WORLD time! Have fun with Giggle and Hoot, The Wiggles, Play School and Bananas in Pyjamas at Dreamworld's newest world for children, ABC KIDS WORLD! ABC's favourite characters have come to life in this interactive and colourful world of fun, rides and games. Featuring Bananas in Pyjamas, Giggle and Hoot, The Wiggles, Play School, Madeline, Lalaloopsy, Postman Pat, Charlie and Lola, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sesame Street, Maya the Bee, In the Night Garden and Tickety Toc ABC KIDS WORLD is the only one of its kind giving kids and carers a whole world of happiness. Come inside, it's Play School! There are people with games, and stories to tell… Inspired by Australia’s longest running pre-school series ABC KIDS WORLD features a number of immersive experiences where the children can indulge their imagination as they explore the new ABC KIDS WORLD play areas *Go on a mini adventure with in a Giggle and Hoot inspired area. YARRR! Play on the Giggle and Hoot Pirate Ship, try the new Giggle and Hoot Hop and Hoot ride and mingle with Hoot and Hootabelle before he heads out on the Night Watch and she flies through the night sky to Twinklify the stars. *It's a wiggly wonderful time at ABC KIDS WORLD where the family can all ride The Big Red Car, Dorothy's Teacup ride and The Big Red Boat, with special guest appearances by Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword. *Postman Pat’s parcels have been mixed up! Report to the Sorting Office to receive your instructions and become part of Postman Pat’s Special Delivery Service in Postman Pat's Parcel Post when you meet everyone's favourite Postman and his Black and White Cat. *In The Night Garden Magical Boat Ride will take you on the magical In The Night Garden Boat Ride where you’ll be able to journey through a real Night Garden and spot all your favourite characters – whether it’s Upsy Daisy waving and blowing kisses or the Tombliboos playing peek-a-boo, everyone is there to find... even Igglepiggle! *At the Tree Fu Tom Training Camp, join Tom and friends on an amazing new adventure where play can help transform you into a Tree Fu master. *Bananatastic! pre-schoolers will enjoy making their way through the Bananas in Pyjamas Fun Maze as well as meeting the famous residents of Cuddlestown themselves – B1 and B2! *Visit Charlie and Lola at their home on Crocodile Street, you might just see Soren Lorensen, and you might just have to help Lola make him some lunch. Have a peek in Charlie and Lola's bedroom, there's lots of dressing up to do in Charlie and Lola's Moonsquirters & Greendrops. *Take a ride on the beautiful carousel with Sesame Street designed horses. Its location was formerly the home of the famous Big Bird Steps in the Sesame Street Carousel. *Hop Onboard with Thomas, Percy and Rosie they will be busily taking passengers to and fro along their branch line to Knapford Station on Thomas' Engine Tours. *Here is where your have a chance to meet classic characters like Paddington Bear, Great Uncle Bulgaria from The Wombles, Small and Tiny Clanger, Roobarb and Custard, Princess from The Raggy Dolls, Chorlton and Fenella at The Classic Favouites Avenue. *ABC Kids World Play Field is an oasis for picnic dwellers and entertainment seekers alike. It's the living breathing heart of ABC Kids World where you can meet and interact with some of ABC Kids biggest stars including Miffy, Madeline, Postman Pat, Blinky Bill, Mr Squiggle, Russell and Tickle from The Hooley Dooleys, Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed, Chloe from Chloe's Closet, Maya the Bee, Spot, Johnson, Pingu, Fifi and Bumble, Mike the Knight & Evie, Captain Barnacles, Tommy & Tallulah, Upsy Daisy and Igglepiggle. ABC 4 Kids: Beak Bopping Tunes Beak Bopping Tunes is a wonderful collection of songs from ABC 4 Kids The collection features tracks. *Giggle and Hoot Theme Song *Giggle and Hoot Together *The Gigglemobile *Super Giggle and Super Hoot *Bananas in Pyjamas Theme Song *Bananas in Pyjamas - The Teddies and The Bananas *Hot Potato *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! *Caillou - Caillou's Rock and Roll Band *Roary the Racing Car Theme Song *Zigby Theme Song *Chloe's Closet - The Dress Up Song *Fimbles - Fun with Fimbles *Sesame Street Theme Song *Play School Theme Song *Play School - Six Little Ducks *Play School - Hokey Pokey *My Best Friend use your Words *The Fairies Theme Song *Dirtgirlworld Theme Song *The Magic Roundabout Theme Song *The WotWots Theme Song *Johnson and Friends - The Diesel Rap *Birdbath Boogie *Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song *The Koala Brothers - The Helping Song *Hoot’s Funky Owl *Play School - If You’re Happy and You Know It *Play School - Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear *Play School - I am a Fine Musician *Waybuloo - Time for Yogo *Brum - Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Honk Your Horns - Chuggington Theme Song *I See Shapes *In The Night Garden - Tombliboos, Clean their Teeth *Five Steps To Bed *Sweet Dreams ABC For Kids TV Themes *Play School - Play School Theme *Giggle and Hoot - Giggle and Hoot Theme Song *Bananas in Pyjamas - Bananas in Pyjamas (Theme Song) *Sesame Street - Theme Song *Postman Pat - Theme Song *Miffy and Friends - Miffy and Friends (Theme Song/Title Song) *Teletubbies - Teletubbies Say Eh Oh! (Theme Song) *The Wiggles - Ready Steady Wiggle! *Gaspard & Lisa - Theme Song *Small Potatoes - Theme Song *Brum - Brum Brum, Get Things Done (Theme Song) *Rastamouse - Give It Up For Da Easy Crew (Rastamouse Theme) *Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Theme Song *Dorothy the Dinosaur - I’m Dorothy The Dinosaur *Shaun the Sheep - Life's a Treat (Theme Song) *Noddy - Noddy in Toyland (Theme Song) *Dirtgirlworld - Theme Song *The Wotwots - Theme Song *The Baby Triplets - Theme Song *Roary the Racing Car - Theme Tune *Mister Maker - Mister Maker *Hoopla Doopla! - Hoopla Doopla Theme Song *Chuggington - Honk Your Horns (Chugginton Theme Song) *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Theme Song *Spot - Theme Song *Zigby - Theme Song *Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill (Blinky Bill Theme Song) *The Hive - The Hive (Main Title) *Bookaboo - Bookaboo Theme Song *LazyTown - Welcome to LazyTown *William Sparkles’ Magical Tales - It’s Magic, Magical Tales (Opening Title Theme) *Johnson and Friends - Theme Song *Timmy Time - It's Timmy (Theme Tune) *Maya the Bee - Here Comes Maya the Bee *Yoho Ahoy - Theme Song *Mr. Squiggle - Theme Song *In the Night Garden - Opening Theme ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites the Soundtrack *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites intro *Medley part 1 (Paddington Bear/Bertha/Huxley Pig/The Munch Bunch/Charlie Chalk/Ivor the Engine) *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites Outer Space *Medley part 2 (Button Moon/The Story Store/Portland Bill/King Rollo/Roobarb/Clangers/Mr. Benn/Bagpuss/Henry's Cat/The Wombles) *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites Handprint *Medley part 3 (Old Bear/Moschops/The Herbs/Chorlton and the Wheelies/Bod/Bump/Pigeon Street/Wind in the Willows/The Flumps/The Raggy Dolls) *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites ending My Friends in ABC for Kids All you's Friends from ABC have come Together at last on DVD. Join Bananas in Pyjamas, Thomas, The Play School Toys, The Fairies, Mike the Knight, Charlie and Lola, Babar, Kipper, Waybuloo, In the Night Garden, Old Bear, Wombles, Peppa Pig, Hi-5, Gaspard and Lisa, Roary the Racing Car, Chloe's Closet, Postman Pat, Mister Maker, Angelina Ballerina, Oakie Doke and many more in this Collection of Episodes for all the ABC Kids Fans. Get Active *Fireman Sam: Three Legged Race *The Fairies: Exercise *Rastamouse: Shorty Shapes Up *Charlie and Lola: I've Won, No I've Won, No I've Won *Noddy: Noddy the Champion *Brum and the Football Hero *The Baby Triplets: At the Swimming Pool *Waybuloo: Pipling Play Day *Little Princess: I Want to Play Football *Bob the Builder: Roley’s Rovers *Pingu and the New Scooter *Shaun the Sheep: Shape Up with Shaun Story Time *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Genie Bananas *Play School: Once Upon A Time *Yo Gabba Gabba: Fairytale *In The Night Garden: Igglepiggle's Tiddle *Johnson and Friends: Three Little Pigs *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Sock Detective *The WotWots: Gnome Sweet Gnome *Thomas and Friends: The Sounds of Sodor *Roary the Racing Car: Go Gadget James and Maxi *Chloe's Closet: Super Best Friends *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and the Giant *The Wombles: The Largest Womble In The World *Rubbadubbers: The House that Tubb Built *Small Potatoes: The Small Potatoes Waltz Best Bites *Thomas and Friends: Slippy Sodor *Mister Maker *Boohbah: Jack in the Box *Oakie Doke and the Monster *Little Charley Bear: Charley on Safari *Mike the Knight: The Smiley Treasure *Charlie and Lola: I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's And It's Just That... *Bananas in Pyjamas: Rat the Banana *Play School: Munch and Crunch *Magic Mountain: Lion Moves House *Grandpa in My Pocket: Miss Smiley's Strawberry Surprise *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Guess How Much I Love You: I Want to Fly Furry Friends *Bananas in Pyjamas: Turtle Trouble *Mister Maker's Crazy Makes *The Octonauts and the Giant Squid *Play School: Pets *Grandpa in My Pocket: Beowulf the Brilliant *Charlie and Lola: We Do Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Dog *The Baby Triplets: Kitty is Hungry *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Bernie the Parrot *Babar and the Adventures of Badou: Dino Egg/Stone Stealer *Angelina Ballerina: The Pet Sitter *The Koala Brothers: Penny Comes to Stay Summer Fun *Play School: Seasons Monday *The Baby Triplets: at the Doctor's *Paddington: Paddington Hits Out *Engie Benjy: Hide and See-Saw *Small Potatoes: I Love To Dance The Flamenco *Fireman Sam: Sausages Vs Shrimps *Five Minutes More: Copy Parrot *The WotWots: Wot a Grommet *Waybuloo: Dry Garden *Rastamouse: No Fix Fats *Hilltop Hospital: Happy Birthday, Dr Matthews! *Pocoyo: Whale's Birthday *The Octonauts and the Albino Humpback Whale Christmas *Thomas and Friends: Tree Trouble *Guess How Much I Love You: It's OK *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Snowman *The Octonauts and the Great Penguin Race *Chloe's Closet: Getting to Snow *Grandpa in My Pocket: The Magic of Christmas *Yo Gabba Gabba: Christmas *Timmy Time: Timmy's Christmas Surprise *Little Princess: A Merry Little Christmas Heroes on the Way! *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Mike the Knight and the Buried Treasure *The Octonauts: The Giant Spider Crab *Waybuloo: Snuggly Slide *Joe and Jack: Super Hero *Boohbah: Space Rocket *Peppa Pig: Pedro the Cowboy *Chloe's Closet: Ticket To Squaresville *Bananas in Pyjamas: Pedro's Cousin *Guess How Much I Love You: Big Storm *Thomas & Friends: Henry's Good Deeds Playtime *The Wiggles: episode from Ready Steady Wiggle *Play School: Fun and Games *Bananas in Pyjamas: Rat’s Fun World *Timmy Time: Timmy Makes a Splash *Chloe's Closet: Those Wonderful Toys *The Baby Triplets: Dressing Up *In the Night Garden: Playing Hiding with Makka Pakka *Charlie and Lola: My Little Town *Waybuloo: Dance *Thomas & Friends: Happy Hiro *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Secret Treehouse *Gaspard and Lisa: Best Friends Puppet Show Counting 1, 2, 3 *Peg + Cat: The Three Bears Problem *Chloe's Closet: For Love of Monet *Miffy Finds the Cup *Play School: Shapes *Thomas & Friends: Double Trouble *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Secret Ingredient *Johnson and Friends: The Three Little Pigs *Sarah & Duck: Pipe Conductor *Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service: Precious Eggs *Hoopla Doopla: Bop and the Clock *Tickety Toc: Bell Ringing Time *Sesame Street's Elmo the Musical: Pizza Get Up and Dance! *Pingu Boogaloo *Yo Gabba Gabba: Dance *Small Potatoes: I Love to Dance the Flamenco *Charlie and Lola: I Can Dance Like a Dancer *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and Her Parents’ Dance Lessons *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Song *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Blow with Poop/Fiddle with Swab *Peppa Pig: Whistling *The Wotwots: Beat-Boppy Wots *Play School: Shake Rattle and Roll Sweet Dreams *Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed *Spot's Tent *Q Pootle 5: Strange Sounds in the Night *Cloudbabies: A Busy Night *Tilly and Friends: Tilly and the Quiet Game *Chloe's Closet: Sun Daze *Noddy and the Magic Night *Pajanimals: Accidents Can Happen *Waybuloo: Snuggly *The Wombles: Orinoco's Midnight Feast *Lalaloopsy: Sleepless In Lalaloopsy Land *In the Night Garden: High and Low To the Rescue! *Paddington Bear Takes a Snip *Brum and the Airport Adventure *Fireman Sam: Heap of Trouble *Daniel Tiger: Daniel Shares his Tigertastic Car *Tickety Toc: Outer Space Time *The Raggy Dolls: A Mediterranean Cruise *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Hero Rabbit *Shaun the Sheep: Saturday Night Shaun *Toby’s Travelling Circus: Toby Climbs Up *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Fish with Grog/Bullseye with Cutlass *Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation Ready for School *Dinosaur Train: Back in Time *Charlie and Lola: Too Many Big Words *Lalaloopsy: Princess Parade *Gaspard and Lisa: The School Project *Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Daniel Goes to School *Sesame Street's Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures: Cookie of Oz *Mike the Knight and the Knight School *Yo Gabba Gabba!: School *The Wind in the Willows: School Days *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Banana Dance *The Octonauts and the Lost Lemon Shark *Madeline on Stage Hip Hop Hooray *The Octonauts and the Artificial Reef *Miffy and the Snow Bunny *Chloe's Closet: Old Rabbit, New Tricks *The Baby Triplets: Rabbit's Friend *Mofy: There Must be a Prettier Flower *Guess How Much I Love You: Autumn's Here *Waybuloo: Lau Lau's Story *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of The Peekaboo Rabbits *Bing: Musical Statues *Tickety Toc: Pirate Time Piratey Party *Fireman Sam: Pirates of Pontypandy *Bananas in Pyjamas: Treasure Hunt *Pingu and the Message in a Bottle *Johnson and Friends: All at Sea *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: A Teepee *Peg + Cat: The Pizza Pirate Problem *Joe and Jack: Captain Eightlegs *Gaspard and Lisa: Our Treasure Hunt *Brum and the Stolen Necklace *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *The Octonauts and the Humuhumus Farmyard Friends *Play School: Farms *Little Bear: Owl's Dilemma *Bing: Ducks *The Wotwots: Wot's New Pussycat *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: The Elf Farm *Mr Squiggle and Friends: The Singing Salesman *Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Duckling Goes Home *Thomas and Friends: Muddy Matters Out of this World *Lalaloopsy: Dot's Moon Mission *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Q Pootle 5: Where's Ray? *The Forgotten Toys: Close Encounters of the Toy Kind *Johnson and Friends: A Trip to the Moon *Pingu's Moon Adventure *Boj: Blast off Buddies *Cloudbabies: No Room in the Sky *Dinosaur Train: Classic in the Jurassic: Ultimate Face Off *Shaun the Sheep: Shaun Encounters *Clangers: The Crystal Trees I Love You Dad *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Flying Fox *Dinosaur Train: Dad's Day Out *Sesame Street's Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures: The Biscotti Kid *Mike the Knight and the King's Play *Pingu's Bouncy Fun *Little Princess: I Want to Skate *Clangers: Major's Meteor *Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Calm at the Clock Factory *In the Night Garden: Wave to the Wottingers *Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website A Spring In Your Step! *Play School: Sand and Sea *Bubble Bath Bay: Buoy oh Buoy! *Timmy Time: Timmy’s Seaside Special *Sesame Street's Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures: When Cookie Met Sally *Johnson and Friends: The Tin Star *Hoopla Doopla: Ziggy Goes Camping *Thomas & Friends: Thomas’ Crazy Day *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Lost with Swab/Peck with Flamingo *Toby’s Travelling Circus: Heatwave *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes Festive Fun *Postman Pat SDS: The Flying Christmas Stocking *Shaun the Sheep: We Wish Ewe a Merry Christmas *Thomas and Friends: Surprise, Surprise *Johnson and Friends: Christmas Presents *Paddington Bear's Christmas *Madeline's Winter Vacation *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Peg + Cat: The Christmas Problem *The Wind in the Willows: Winter Sports *Pajanimals: Joy to the World My First ABC for Kids The "My First" series is designed to be an introduction for new fans who are just embarking on their journey into the wonderful world of ABC for Kids. Each collection focuses on one key character from the series and allows the fledgling ABC fan to get familiar with Thomas, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Fifi and the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Johnson, In the Night Garden, Shaun the Sheep, Charlie and Lola, Bananas in Pyjamas, Fairies and Peppa Pig. My First Thomas with Thomas #Thomas and Gordon #Thomas' Train #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas, Terence and the Snow #Thomas and Bertie #Bertie's Chase #Thomas Comes to Breakfast Covers *Front: Thomas *Back: Thomas My First Thomas with Percy #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Percy and the Signal #Percy and Harold #Woolly Bear #Percy's Promise #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Put Upon Percy Covers *Front: Thomas and Percy *Back: Percy My First Thomas with James #Thomas and the Breakdown Train #James and the Coaches #Troublesome Trucks #James and the Express #Tenders and Turntables #Old Iron #Buzz, Buzz #James and the Red Balloon Covers *Front: Thomas and James *Back: James My First Bananas in Pyjamas with B1 and B2 #Cuddles Avenue #The Parcel #Banana Shop #Banana Hiccups #Super Bananas #Model Bananas Covers *Front: B1 and B2 *Back: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan and Rat in a Hat My First Bananas in Pyjamas with Teddies #Hide and Seek #Boo! #The Spider #Dream Time #Pyjama Party #Snow Storm Covers *Front: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu and Morgan *Back: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan and Rat in a Hat My First Bananas in Pyjamas with Rat in the Hat #Ratmobile #Cafe Rat #Rat Wash #Fire! Fire! #Rat Post #Magic Lamp Covers *Front: B1 and B2, Rat in a Hat *Back: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan and Rat in a Hat My First Fairies with Harmony and Rhapsody #The Fairy Ring and Yummy Scrummy Honey #The Fairy Dough Present and Harmony's Birthday Covers *Front: Harmony and Rhapsody *Back: Harmony, Rhapsody, Elf and Barnaby My First Fairies with Elf and Barnaby #Barnaby's Stuck and Fairy Bopping #Hide and Seek and The Lost Smiles Covers *Front: Harmony, Rhapsody, Elf and Barnaby *Back: Harmony, Rhapsody, Elf and Barnaby My First Johnson with Johnson #Beginnings #Best of Friends #The Picnic #The Birthday Party #Disappearing Act Covers *Front: Johnson *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Johnson with McDuff #The Thing Outside #Wind Chimes #Cleaning Day #The Concert #The Big Freeze Covers *Front: Johnson and McDuff *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Johnson with Diesel and Squeaky #Moving House #Secrets #Crying Wolf #Baby of The Family #Operation Squeaky Covers *Front: Johnson, Diesel and Squeaky *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Johnson with Alfred and Victoria #Under the Bed #Homeless #Battle of the Bed #Melissa's Dinosaur #The Flood Covers *Front: Johnson, Alfred and Victoria *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Postman Pat with Pat #A Wind Machine #Big Balloons #Naughty Pumpkin #Bernie the Parrot Covers *Front: Postman Pat *Back: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat My First Fireman Sam with Sam #The Kite #Barn Fire #Camping #Sam's Day Off #The Great Inventor #Dilys' Forgetful Day Covers *Front: Fireman Sam *Back: Fireman Sam, Elvis Criddlington and Station Officer Steele My First Fireman Sam with Norman #Norman's Tricky Day #Treasure Hunt #Chemistry Set #The Wishing Well #Spot of Bother #Norman's Pitfall Covers *Front: Fireman Sam and Norman Price *Back: Norman Price My First Fireman Sam with Trevor #Trevor's Training #Flat Tyre #Rich & Famous #Brass Band #Quarry Rescue #Trevor's Bus Boot Sale Covers *Front: Fireman Sam and Trevor Evans *Back: Trevor Evans My First Postman Pat with Jess the Cat #A Bouncy Castle #A Movie Feast #A Magic Jewel #Disco Machine Covers *Front: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat *Back: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat My First Postman Pat with Ben #Charlie's Telescope #Precious Eggs #A Surprise #Ice Skates Covers *Front: Postman Pat and Ben Taylor *Back: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat My First Shaun with Shaun #Off the Baa! #Shape Up with Shaun #Still Life #Saturday Night Shaun Covers *Front: Shaun the Sheep *Back: Shaun the Sheep My First Shaun with Timmy #Timmy in a Tizzy #Little Sheep of Horrors #Big Top Timmy #Washday Covers *Front: Shaun the Sheep and Timmy *Back: Shaun the Sheep My First Shaun with Bitzer #Fetching #Abracadabra #Bitzer Puts His Foot in It #The Farmer's Niece Covers *Front: Shaun the Sheep and Bitzer *Back: Shaun the Sheep My First Fifi and the Flowertots with Fifi #Fifi's Talent Show #Picture Perfect #Violet's Party #Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, Fifi Covers *Front: Fifi *Back: Fifi My First Fifi and the Flowertots with Bumble #Bumble Catches a Cold #Bumble Helps Out #Bumble's Big Race #Mud Spies Covers *Front: Fifi and Bumble *Back: Bumble My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon and Henry #Off the Rails #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Henry's Forest #Henry and the Elephant #A Better View for Gordon #Gordon and Spencer Covers *Front: Thomas, Gordon and Henry *Back: Henry and Gordon My First Thomas with Toby and Edward #Edward and Gordon #Toby and the Stout Gentleman #Thomas in Trouble #Saved from Scrap #Edward's Exploit #Toby's Tightrope #Toby Had a Little Lamb #Edward the Very Useful Engine Covers *Front: Edward, Toby and Thomas *Back: Toby and Edward My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold #The Runaway #Better Late Than Never #Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Trust Thomas #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter #Harold and the Flying Horse Covers *Front: Thomas, Bertie and Harold *Back: Bertie and Harold My First Charlie and Lola with Charlie #I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato #There is Only One Sun and That is Me! #It Wasn't Me! #It's a Secret... #My Little Town Covers *Front: Charlie and Lola *Back: Charlie My First Charlie and Lola with Lola #I Can Do Anything That's Everything All on My Own #I Am Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go to Bed #But That is My Book #I've Won, No I've Won, No I've Won #I'm Really Ever So Not Well Covers *Front: Charlie and Lola *Back: Lola My First Charlie and Lola with Marv and Lotta #We Do Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Dog #BOO! Made You Jump! #The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World #I Do Not Ever, Never Want My Wobbly Tooth to Fall Out #Snow is My Favourite and My Best Covers *Front: Charlie, Lola, Marv and Lotta *Back: Marv and Lotta My First Peppa Pig with Peppa #Muddy Puddles #Polly Parrot #Best Friend #Hide and Seek #Bicycles Covers *Front: Peppa Pig *Back: Peppa Pig, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig My First Peppa Pig with George #The Playgroup #Mummy Pig at Work #My Cousin Chloe #Picnic #Babysitting Covers *Front: Peppa Pig and George *Back: Peppa Pig, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig My First Bob the Builder with Bob #Bob Saves The Hedgehogs #Buffalo Bob #Bob's Big Surprise #Bob and the Bandstand #Bob on the Run #Bob's Hide Covers *Front: Bob the Builder *Back: Bob the Builder My First Bob the Builder with Scoop #Scoop Saves the Day #Scoops in Charge #Scoops Stegosaurus #Sneezing Scoop #Snowman Scoop #Scoop the Disco Digger Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Scoop *Back: Scoop My First In the Night Garden with IgglePiggle #Jumping for Everybody #Igglepiggle's Mucky Patch #Igglepiggle's blanket walks about by itself #Igglepiggle's Accident #Wake Up Igglepiggle Covers *Front: IgglePiggle *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First In the Night Garden with Upsy Daisy #The Prettiest Flower #The Ninky Nonk Wants a Kiss! #Upsy Daisy's Big Loud Sing Song #Looking for Each Other #Upsy Daisy's Tiring Walk Covers *Front: Upsy Daisy *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First Thomas with The Twin Engines #Break Van #The Deputation #The Diseasel #Donald's Duck #One Good Turn #Heroes #Buffer Bother #Bad Day at Castle Loch Covers *Front: Thomas, Donald and Douglas *Back: Bill and Ben My First Thomas with The Fat Controller *James and the Coaches *Trouble in the Shed *Toby and the Stout Gentleman *A Better View for Gordon *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic *The Green Controller Covers *Front: Thomas and The Fat Controller *Back: The Fat Controller My First Thomas with Diesel #Pop Goes the Diesel #Dirty Work #Diesel Does it Again #The World's Strongest Engine #Thomas to the Rescue #Bold and Brave #Flour Power #Emily and the Special Coaches Covers *Front: Thomas and Diesel *Back: Diesel My First Kipper with Kipper #The Visitor #Nothing Ever Happens #Pig's Present #The Bleepers #The Goldfish Covers *Front: Kipper *Back: Kipper My First Kipper with Tiger #Snowy Day #Tiger's Torch #Kipper's Circus #The Picnic #The Long Walk Covers *Front: Kipper and Tiger *Back: Kipper My First Thomas with Emily #Emily's New Coaches #Emily's Adventure #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Emily's New Route #As Good as Gordon #Emily Knows Best #Emily and the Special Coaches Covers *Front: Thomas and Emily *Back: Emily My First Thomas with Mavis and Harvey #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #Harvey to the Rescue #No Sleep for Cranky #Peace and Quiet #Best Dressed Engine #Emily Knows Best Covers *Front: Thomas, Mavis and Harvey *Back: Harvey and Murdoch My First Bob the Builder with Wendy #Pilchard in a Pickle #Wendy's Busy Day #Buffalo Bob #Wallpaper Wendy #Wendy's Big Match #Wendy's Tennis Court Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Wendy *Back: Wendy My First Bob the Builder with Spud #Scary Spud #Spud the Spanner #Mucky Muck #Spud and Squawk #Skateboard Spud #Spud the Dragon Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Spud *Back: Spud My First Bob the Builder with Lofty #Lofty to the Rescue #Magnetic Lofty #Lofty and the Rabbits #Lofty and the Giant Carrot #Lofty's Long Load #Lofty's Jungle Fun Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Lofty *Back: Lofty My First In The Night Garden with Makka Pakka #Makka Pakka's Trumpet Makes a Funny Noise #Makka Pakka Gets Lost #Playing Hiding with Makka Pakka #Runaway Og-Pog #Igglepiggle's Tiddle Covers *Front: Makka Pakka *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First In The Night Garden with Tombliboos #The Tombliboos' Waving Game #Too Loud Tombliboos!! Nice and Quiet!! #The Tombliboos Clean Their Teeth #The Tombliboos Have a Very Busy Day #Tombliboo Trousers Covers *Front: Tombliboos *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First Charlie and Lola with Morten and Soren Lorenson #I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's And It's Just That... #You Won't Like This Present as Much as I Do! #I'm Far Too Extremely Busy #You Can Be My Friend #Look After Your Planet #Our Shop Sells Everything *Front: Charlie, Lola, Morten and Soren Lorenson *Back: Morten and Soren Lorenson My First Bob the Builder with Dizzy #Dizzy’s Statues #Dizzy’s Birdwatch #Dizzy’s Crazy Paving #Scarecrow Dizzy #Dizzy Goes Camping #Dizzy the Sheepdog Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Dizzy *Back: Dizzy My First Bob the Builder with Muck #Muck Gets Stuck #Muck’s Sleepover #Mucky Muck #Racing Muck #Where’s Muck? #Muck’s Surprise Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Muck *Back: Muck Category:TV Networks Category:Character Wiki